


Needy Anakin

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Needy anakin, Oral Sex, anakin smut, ani gets a blowie, aw cute, jk it’s hot, readers a tease, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: As requested, here’s needy Anakin and a reader who likes to play with her food before eating ;)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Needy Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> i need me some anakin dick tbh
> 
> (also I found out how to italicize words!!!! I can add emotion to dialogue now omg!!)

Anakin was in a mood. You didn’t have to be force-sensitive in order to feel it... the air around him just crackled with the energy of an impending storm. You’re not sure whether it was stress, or if he was having more nightmares, or what. But every time you saw him today, there was that unmistakable air that something was off.

It started when you got out of the shower this morning. You had forgotten your clothes in the dorm room you and Anakin were secretly sharing on the ship, so you walked into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around your body in order to retrieve them. Anakin was just finishing getting dressed as well.

He had stopped suddenly, hands pausing while tightening his utility belt to watch you. You walked over to the dresser, bent down, and went rummaging around for your clothes. When you stood and turned around, his cheeks were dusted the faintest red, lips slightly parted.

Before you could ask him what the matter was, his comlink beeped and Obi-Wan’s voice came through saying that Anakin was needed in the Council room,  _ immediately _ . He blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes of that glazed over look, and then mumbled a sort of “see you later” before leaving the room. 

Ever since, you had felt a suffocatingly moody aura coming from him. You waved at him from the window outside the Council room so that only he could see, and he had ducked his head. You passed him in the halls while he was headed toward the hangar and you were seeing Ahsoka for lunch, and he could only manage a thin smile toward you. Then you met him in the hangar to bring him some food, and he would barely talk to you... or, it looked more like he  _wanted_ to, but was holding himself back. His eyes would linger on you with everything you did, every movement you made. You noticed his hands clenched on his knees, and he was tapping his boot antsily. 

You thought he was just having a bad day.

But then, you leaned over his lap to scrub some oil off the starship he was working on, and you noticed the way he was looking at you when you straightened up. That same glazed look in his eyes, the flushed cheeks, parted lips... he was biting on his bottom lip, just slightly but it told you all you needed to know.

You almost laughed in his face. 

It became very clear, suddenly, where his moodiness was originating from. The dots all connected, the stars aligned, and you looked at his hands suddenly strategically placed in his lap.

Yup, he was covering a boner. 

You were a fool if you thought you weren’t going to have some fun with this. Swallowing your laughter, you opened a water bottle and moved to hand it to him. Unfortunately, the bottle tipped too far left in your grasp and some water spilled onto his lap.

“Oops, my bad,” you stood up to get a rag from a crate across from him, bending down in front of his face to get it. Then you rushed back over and reached down to blot at the wet spot on his pants, but he swiped the rag from you before you could touch him, shooting you a thin-lipped smile.

“It’s alright, I can do it.”

You tugged the rug back. “No really, it’s my mistake, I’ve got it.”

“Y/n...”

You couldn’t help the impish smile from breaking out across your face as you blotted the water up from his lap. Yup. Little Anakin was present and at attention.

“Oh, woah, is that a model of the new holopad?” You gasped, surging forward with a hand between his legs, the other reaching across his shoulder to pick up the holopad. He leaned backward, his gaze trying to focus on anywhere else but your chest which was now level with his face. You cursed as you let the holopad slip out of your hands, landing at his feet. 

His cheeks were a noticeable red as you got on your knees before him to retrieve it. “What?”

His gaze darkened then, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to your feet with him. 

“You know what,” his jaw ticked. 

“I— I dont,” you forced an innocent pout. “Are you okay? You seem sort of off today.”

“You just  _love_ to play around, don’t you?”

“Anakin,” you cocked your head, slipping your wrist out of his hand and resting it on his chest instead. You shot a look behind him to make sure no one was watching before you began sliding your hand down. “What’s got you all worked up?”

He clenched his jaw, also looking around nervously. You felt him catch your downward path before you could get too far, but he didn’t remove your hand.

“I’m sure you know what the  _problem_ is,” he hissed, low and seething. 

“Maybe...” you bit your lip, looking him straight in the eyes as you cupped him abruptly with your free hand. His eyes widened, choking a groan back and disguising it as a cough. “Maybe I just need some confirmation.” 

“ _ Not here _ ,” he urged your hand away, but you clenched him harder. Then you released him.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” you shrugged and turned to pick your things up from the crate you had been sitting on. “I’ll see you for dinner then?”

“ _ Wait _ ,” something warm bloomed in your chest at the longing in his voice. “Please don’t go.”

“Oh?”

“I... I need you.”

“Hm? You what? I can’t really hear when you whisper.”

“Y/n,” he flattened his gaze at you. “I  _need_ you.”

You picked at your cuticles.

“Please, I’ll— I’ll do anything.”

You looked up at him. You had barely touched him and he already looked wrecked with desire. His cheeks were still flushed, eyes wide and shining, brows furrowed in irritation. His chest was heaving and a desperate, pained look washed over his face. You felt cruel all of a sudden, making him wait all day and then pulling away when he needed you most. Fortunately, there was an easy fix.

“What do you have going on the rest of the day?”

“Nothing, if I say the right words.”

It was good enough for you. You grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the starfighter hangar. His room was closest, so you headed there. You shoved him inside, closing the door behind you and pushing at his shoulders to get him to sit on the bed.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He fell back onto the mattress, groaning into your mouth as you pounced on him. It was obvious how bad he wanted you to touch him, keeping up with your frenzied pace and locking you to him with his hands on your face.

You straddled his lap, beginning your hand’s descent from his chest again to his belt, following it around his waist and unclasping it from around him. You tossed it behind him and pushed the leather tunic off his shoulders, deepening the kiss with your tongue. 

It was hot, wet, and little sloppy but it still did’t quell that fire in your chest, the flames licking through every inch of your being, begging for  _ more, more, more _ _._ Always more. Who were you to resist? 

You tossed the leather tunic away in similar fashion as his belt, then all but ripped his shirt over his head. He had too many clothes on and you  _needed_ to feel his skin beneath your fingers... you don’t know how suddenly it was  you  who was the eager one, but he definitely wasn’t about to say anything about it. 

With his shirt gone, you smoothed your hands down his front, tracing every dip and curve of his body. His muscles were warm and pliant beneath your wandering fingers, urging the fire to spread through your veins. You broke away from his lips to press open mouthed kisses down his jaw, his neck, across his collarbone, biting down there to leave a mark. 

“People will see,” he panted, although he did nothing to stop you.

“Let them,” you nipped at his skin and smoothed the burn with your tongue. You continued downward, licking a strip across his chest, down his sternum, tasting your way across the hard planes of muscle on his abdomen before reaching your destination. He leaned back on his forearms, puffing out a breath of air in relief as you pulled his waistband back, pushing them down enough so he could spring free.

Your heart stuttered in your chest as his length was revealed to you. It always had that effect on your body. You pressed one last kiss to his hipbone before wrapping your fingers around him, slowly stroking up.

“ _ Shit _ ,” his head fell back, baring his neck to you. The bruising mark on his collarbone looked like art against his golden skin and you found yourself wanting to leave another, after the task at hand of course. Nothing could tear you away from the hard length you had against your palm at the moment. 

You swiped your thumb across the head, collecting the precum gathering there and smearing it down the side. Then you pumped him slowly a couple more times, watching his cock appear and disappear in your narrowed fist, drinking in his reactions. You were shameless to admit that it was feeding that dark place inside of you that loved seeing him bend to your will. 

It was only when you felt him begin to thrust upward, looking for more attention that you decided to appease him. You lowered your mouth to him and cleaned the precum off with your tongue, loving the sharp inhale that came from above. You continued with a flat tongue, tasting your way upwards, tracing the veins of his cock, and circling the head before wrapping your lips around it. You closed your eyes, moaning at the taste. 

Anakin’s hands flew to your hair, moving it out of the way so he could see you better. He wrapped it around his palm, holding it there as you took him deeper into your mouth, pulling back up and then sinking back down again. You couldn’t fit all of it in your mouth, so the hand that wasn’t keeping a steadying pressure on his hip wrapped around the base of his cock, twisting and pumping up and down in tangent with the pace you had already set.

You set a slow, steady speed as you warmed up. His muscles quivered beneath your hand, and you knew he desperately wanted to thrust his hips upward in order to chase his high, but he held himself back in fear of hurting you. You appreciated his efforts, rewarding him by hollowing your cheeks and creating a suction around him. He shivered beneath you, low curses falling from his lips as you sucked your way upward and pulled off of his head with a pop. 

The soft squelch of your fist spreading your saliva against his cock was absolutely filthy. You dug your thumb into his frenulum, leaning back down to massage his slit with your tongue.

“ _ Y/n _ ,” he gasped, hands tightening in your hair. “Jesus.”

You weren’t done experimenting yet. Although you’d done this with him before, you had yet to figure out everything that made him tick, and there was one thing in particular you’d been wanting to test out.

Wrapping your lips back around him, you took him as deep into your mouth as you could go. You pressed both of your hands into his hips to keep him still on the bed, and as he realized what you were doing, he made an effort to stop moving as well. 

You relaxed your throat, watching as inch by inch he disappeared into your throat. His guttural groan urged you on, fingers digging into your scalp as you took him all the way to the base. Saliva dripped out of the corners of your mouth, making a mess of your chin and neck, but it was no worry to you right now. Once he was fully lodged in your throat, you forced yourself to hold there, loving the feeling of being so full of him. You only pulled off when you needed air, gasping and pumping the new slick around his dick.

He was close. You could tell by the way his member seemed to throb before you, his breathing growing more and more irregular, moans falling from his mouth with reckless abandon. You were overcome by a sudden desire to drag him to the end, wanting to build him up and watch him fall apart piece by piece from your ministrations. You took him back in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down at a quick, merciless pace in order to get him there. 

“Y/n, I—“ you knew what he was going to say, to warn you what was coming as he tried to pull out of you, but you dug your fingers into his thighs and kept him anchored against you as you continued with your mission.

His hips stuttered, a broken moan falling from his mouth as you felt him pulse against your tongue. Streams of hot, musky liquid shot into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, and you swallowed it all down as it came. 

Your focus was less on that, and more on him though. 

Seeing Anakin cum had to be one of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy. His head had been thrown back in abandon, the apples of his cheeks flushed a perfect satiated rose, red and swollen lips parting before he bit down on them to try and quiet his sounds. His eyes closed in ecstasy, muscles clenching as his orgasm washed over him, flexing subconsciously as you let him thrust himself into your mouth through his finish. 

Once he was done, the only sounds left in the room was his heavy breathing and you popping off his dick once again. You planted a kiss to the tip, his member twitching as you made sure to clean everything off. You crawled up the length of his now pliant body, smoothing the bangs off his forehead and pressing a kiss there too. His eyes were still closed, and he hummed in satisfaction at your touch.

“I hope that fixed your problem,” you mumbled against his skin, playing with the curls around his forehead as you waited for him to get feeling back in his body.

He laughed beneath you, a warm, deep chested sound that shook your body and filled your heart with butterflies. He didn’t offer you any words before he wrapped his arms around you suddenly, flipping you over so that you were pinned beneath him—victim to whatever he had planned next, no doubt. 


End file.
